total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Eva
Eva, labeled The Female Bully was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Killer Bass. She did not qualify for Total Drama Action Do Over but later debuted and became a member of the Screaming Gaffers during Full Metal Drama. She does not qualify for Total Drama World Tour Do Over and acts as a security guard during all Total Drama Aftermath segments. She does not compete in Total Drama All Stars Do Over. She is confirmed to compete in Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over as a member of Pimapotew Kinosewak, the Floating Salmon. Evasquare.jpg KillerBass.jpg ScreamingGaffers.jpg FloatingSalmonIcon.png ConfusedBearsIcon.png Biography Eva moved from a small village in Europe when she was only seven years old. The local kids were eager to pick on the "new girl", but never stood a chance. Eva has been kickboxing since she was three. She holds the world record for Highest Jumping Roundhouse Kick By A Five Year Old. She's also done stunts for a few action movies including Undercover Youngster and Wolverine Teen. Although her stunt work keeps her busy, Eva's parents make sure she still has time for school. She works hard at everything she does, but admits that sometimes her temper gets in the way. She has no time for phonies, poseurs, fakes, cheaters, and liars! If she spots one, you know she's gonna set them straight. Her gym teacher recalls one time when Eva (his All Star Player of the Field Hockey Team) caught the other team cheating during the playoffs. Until then, he'd never seen a person crush a puck with their bare hands and eat the goalie net. It's too bad because that he thinks Eva would make a good leader if only she could control that temper of hers. Which is ironic because her goal is to be a leader one day. Her heroes are Cleopatra, Katherine the Great and the black-footed mongoose. Eva joined Total Drama Island because she thinks it's the perfect opportunity to showcase her leadership skills and curb her temper- and if anyone doesn't think so, then maybe they'd like to step outside so she can rearrange their thinking for them! Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Eva immediately pushed Heather off the Dock of shame when she arrived. Eva stablished that she had an anger issue when she roared at her team, the Killer Bass all throughout the challenge in Not So Happy Campers Part 2. Eva began fighting with Alejandro over his lax nature of directing the team, and even called him out on throwing a challenge in The Big Sleep. In Dodgebrawl, Eva's anger got the best of her. She broke the entire court that the challenge took place on and frightened her team. They voted her off. Eva attempted to grab Zoey, but she was tranqued by Chef. She rooted for Zoey in the finale. Eva, Sam, and Will teamed up, although unwilingly, to find the case in the TDIDO special. Eva ditched Sam and lost Will when he ran off with the case. She did not get initially drafted into Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Eva was a member of the peanut gallery before she cameod in Full Metal Drama. There, Chris tortured Eva to the point of upsetting her. She threatened to beat up Chris if he didn't cast her back in the show. He complied. Eva was placed on the Screaming Gaffers. Eva attemped to toughen up Justin, Dawn, Zoey, Mike, and Shin. Shin, secretly in his alliance with Chef, did not approve of Eva's brandish nature. Eva even left Dawn in the safe in Oceans 13...Now 14. even managed to toughen up her team all the way to the merge. There, Eva got comfortable. In Dial M For Merger, Eva shows a mixed reaction to Mike's MPD reveal, not really caring nevertheless. In The Princess Pride, Eva and Dawn confide in each other. Eva reveals that she'd like to be a princess sometimes. She also reveals to have a crush on Justin, but not wanting to look girly. In Love At First Fight, Eva finds out that Justin was planning on using her to his advantage. Eva then punches Justin out of the game in Crouching Moron, Hidden Champ. Later, Eva is eliminated in 2013: A Space Idiocy by her friends when she temporarily joins Heather's side. It was revealed that Eva was trying to use Heather, but was elimintaed before she could strike. Eva roots for Dawn in the finale. Eva works at homeless shelters in the TDADO special. She still gets angry at the paparazzi. She later does not get drafted into Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Eva did not participate in the game, but she did comment as a member of the peanut gallery in the Total Drama Aftermath show. She's a member of the Aftermath's security team again, along with Shin, and Tyler. She roots for Courtney in the finale. In the special, Back To Drama, Eva is excused from participating in Total Drama All Stars Do Over and is released from the show. Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over Eva is brought back illegally, since Chris shredded the contracts. Eva is less than happy to be back, and is placed on the Pimapotew Kinosewak. Eva enjoys having Colton as a leader, and devises a plan to take out Zachary as a threat in the challenge. Ella unintentionally prevents Eva from enacting her plan and instantly begins a heated on sided conflict with her. Eva continues to antagonize Ella as she struggles to try and kindle a friendship. Eva's rage is noticed by many competitors such as Charlotte, Mel, and Nathaniel. Eva laters berates Mel and befriends Nathaniel after Trent's meltdown in I Love You, I Love You Knots. In Chef Bait Ooh Ha Ha, Eva represents her entire team after they are all "sacrificed" for the challenge. She is outsmarted by Lightning, which puts her over the edge. She is later that evening swapped to the Waneyihtam Maskwak. Eva is on Ella's team again, and after Ella tries befriending Eva one last time through song, Eva loses it and attacks Ella. Will stops the fight in his cameo appearance and settles things between the two. Later that evening at elimination, Eva is ousted for attacking a teammate, but not before getting to do something she's always wanted to do in the game, pummel Chris. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Eva has yet to outrank Ezekiel, Cody, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Duncan, Heather, Sierra, Blaineley and Alejandro *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Eva has yet to outrank Dakota, Dawn, Mike, Jo and Lightning. *Of the first generation of original characters, Eva has yet to outrank Charlotte, Nathaniel and Mel. *Of the third generation of canon contestants that Eva has competed against, she has yet to outrank Ella, Jasmine, Sky and Shawn. *Of the second generation of original characters that Eva has competed against, she has yet to outrank Fallon and Colton. Gallery Evaarmsside.png Evaturnglare.png Evatiredsitting.png Trivia *Eva is currently one of fifteen contestants to have competed in only two seasons, the others being Vanessa, Will, Tyler, Sierra, Sam, Sadie, Robert, Katie, Felicity, and Anne Maria. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Killer Bass Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:TDADO Contestants Category:TDPDO Contestants Category:Floating Salmon